La luna y la flor sakura
by gemelosmerodeadores
Summary: —no importa que tan fuerte sople el viento, los pétalos de la flor no logran tocar la luna… pero ella es feliz con solo poder verla—los ojos jade contemplaban con tristezas los pétalos que volaban en el aire.


**N/A: **Esta es la primera historia romántica que escribo, asique no se como me quedo. Se me ocurrió en la clase de filosofía y no podía sacármela de la cabeza.

Es un SasuSaku con un poco de NaruHina espero que le guste :)

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mío Neji estaría vivo.

* * *

**_ Flor de cerezo,_**

**_Una linda flor delicada,_**

**_Florece durante marzo y abril_**

Un viento soplo y las flores del árbol de cerezo volaron junto con él. Bajo él se encontraban dos hermosa mujeres contemplando el espectáculo.

—Que eliges el sol o la luna—la mujer de cabellos rubios pregunto. Sus ojos color miel se posaron en la otra mujer que se encontraba de espalda a ella, el suave viento movía su cabello tan rosa como la flor Sakura que en ese momento tomo entre sus manos.

**_En otoño e invierno,_**

**_Se deshoja,_**

**_Cae al suelo,_**

**_Pero jamás se marchita._**

—La flor sakura es más bella bajo la luz de la luna—la mujer de cabello rosa se dio la vuelta y miro a la mujer frente a ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—El sol se va a nublar—la mujer rubia miro asía el cielo con tristeza.

—El sol encontró al agua en el cual puede reflejarse, ¡y que bella es el agua cuando el sol la alumbra y el cielo azul se refleja sobre ella!—los ojos verdes de la mujer de pelo rosa brillaban con intensidad mientras contemplaba una pequeña laguna que se encontraba a uno metros de distancia de ella.

_**Como cualquier flor,**_

_**Requiere atención,**_

_**Contra el frío del invierno,**_

_**Contra el cruel desengaño.**_

_**Contra el calor del verano,**_

—La luna tiene su lado oscuro—la mujer de ojos color miel dejaron de mirar el cielo y se posaron con preocupación sobre la mujer frente a ella.

—La flor se marchita pero con el tiempo vuelve a florecer, al igual que la luna vuelve a iluminar después de un tiempo—la mujer de cabellos rosa miraba con serenidad a la mujer frente a ella.

—Dudo mucho que el sol haya olvidado su flor—la mujer rubia menciono mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el cielo.

—El sol encontró en el agua su alma gemela—fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa mientras sus ojos color jade se posaban una vez más sobre la pequeña laguna.

—Son muy distinto—dijo la mujer rubia desviando su mirada asía la pequeña laguna.

—ambos son fuente de vida, y ambos se complementa—respondió la pelirrosa.

**_Es una flor guerrera,_**

**_Lucha por sobrevivencia_**

**_Cuando cae, es cuando más_**

**_Aprecias su belleza,_**

**_No se deja morir._**

— ¿La luna es consciente de la flor?— la mujer rubia volvió a mirar a la mujer de cabellos rosas, que en estos momentos miraba asía el cielo.

—no importa que tan fuerte sople el viento, los pétalos de la flor no logran tocar la luna… pero ella es feliz con solo poder verla—los ojos jade contemplaban con tristezas los pétalos que volaban en el aire.

_**Se mantiene de ilusión,**_

_**Con el agua del amor**_

_**En sus cerezos,**_  
_**Tiene flores de pasión,**_

_**Y se alegra con la caricia**_

_**Del sol.**_

—Tal vez la flor deba olvidarse de la luna—la mujer rubia menciono mientras contemplaba la espalda de la mujer pelirrosa.

—la flor siempre será de la luna… no importa si esta posa su luz sobre alguna otra flor, si esto la hace brillar más entonces la flor lo aceptara—la mujer de cabellos rosas se dio la vuelta y sonrió a la mujer rubia.

—Es tu decisión.

—Gracias.

Ambas mujeres le dieron la espalda al árbol de cerezo y se marcharon.

***·*·*·***

_**Si tú rocío es su samurái**_

_**Ella luchará por conservarte**_

_**y lo que cosechará**_

_**Serán grandes frutos en tu**_

_**Alma y corazón…..**_

Bajo el árbol de cerezo se encontraba la misma mujer que en el día había está bajo el, pero esta vez la mujer rubia no estaba con ella.

Sus ojos color jade contemplaban con melancolía la hermosa luna que brillaba con intensidad.

—la flor no necesita del viento para que sus pétalos toquen a la luna, esta hace tiempo que poso su luz sobre ella, la más bella flor Sakura que jamás haya visto—la mujer cabellos rosas se dio vuelta, sus ojos verdes miraban con sorpresa al hombre pelinegro que había aparecido junto a ella sin hacer el menor ruido.

Un viento soplo y los pétalos del árbol de cerezo volaron con él, la luna poso su luz en las dos personas que miraban el espectáculo con sus manos entrelazadas.

_**Y juntos tendrán los**_

_**Mejores jardines de**_

_**Esta linda flor de cerezo…..**_

_**("SAKURA, FLOR DE CEREZO" de Martínez)**_

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** por si no se entendió la luna es Sasuke, la flor Sakura, el sol Naruto y el agua Hinata.

Espero que le haya gustado y cualquier critica, sea mala o buena, es bien recibida :)

Besos!


End file.
